


Between Me and Myself

by LeoArcana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e04 The End, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Top Dean, deancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know this is kinda fucked up,” Future Dean grumbled.<br/>Dean nodded.<br/>“But you don’t care,” Future Dean said, “<i>We</i> don’t care.”<br/>Dean shook his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me and Myself

“Okay.  If you’re me, then tell me something only I would know.”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes.  There were a number of things to pick from.  He studied his future self for a second, the other man watching him with an unimpressed expression.  Dean licked his lips, deciding on one particular thing that he was sure absolutely no one else knew about.  Well, one person knew, but they’d never tell anyone even semi-relevant in Dean’s life.

“Rhonda Hurley,” Dean spoke.

His future self cocked his head to the side, trying to act as if that name didn’t ring a bell.

“We were, uh…nineteen,” Dean remembered.

He paused for a moment.  He’d sworn to himself he’d never admit this to anyone.  But…he wasn’t technically admitting anything, right?

“She made us try on her panties,” Dean forced out.

Future Dean— he needed to think of something else to call him before he confused himself— didn’t change his expression.  No, there was a slight change.  Just a glimmer of interest in his deadened eyes. 

“They were pink.  And satiny,” Dean continued, “And y’know what?”

Future Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.  Dean leaned forward, no longer having any reservations about telling this man.

“We kinda liked it,” Dean grinned.

Future Dean nodded almost imperceptibly, glancing up at the ceiling in memory of it.  His eyes flicked back down to Dean, glinting with just a trace of arousal.

“Touché,” Future Dean smiled.

Dean tilted his head to the side with a smirk.  When he looked into his own eyes again, that trace of lust was still there.  He suddenly found himself wondering if his future self still loved the panties as much as he did.  There was one way to find out.

“Liked it enough to get some of our own,” Dean added.

There was a twitch in Future Dean’s face.  He wasn’t expecting his younger self to keep going, he knew he himself would’ve stopped once it was acknowledged they were the same person.  But he clenched his jaw and waited to see what else his younger self would admit.

“Yeah, it was weird to go get them,” Dean shrugged, “But you throw in that you’re gettin’ them for your lady and then everyone thinks you’re some special find.”

Future Dean nodded again.

“And they have all kinds of suggestions.  Blue lacey ones, little slips of green cotton, _pink satin_ that likes to ride up…”

Future Dean drew in a slow breath, shifting his kneeling position.

“I dunno what you’ve tried, but the best so far has got to be the black silky ones, little bit of lace around the legs, kinda cheeky, just barely enough to hold everything…”

Future Dean shifted again and clenched his jaw tighter, now trying to let the words wash over him.  He didn’t know the ones Dean was talking about, that probably went hand in hand with why he has no memory of this encounter, but he could imagine them.  He always loved the cool drag of silk and panties that showed off some of the skin of his ass were always his first pick.  Sadly, he hadn’t gotten to wear any panties since about the time of the apocalypse.  He’d only had a few pairs; some had simply been worn out, others were ruined in hunts and fights.  They weren’t important to replace, not when you had the Croatoan virus spreading rapidly, paving the way for the apocalypse led by a rogue archangel who was wearing your brother as a meatsuit.  Once things had calmed slightly and Chitaqua had been pulled together, he tried to get back to himself.  Here and there, he lifted a pair of panties from his one-night stands.  But when everything started becoming scarce, he stopped taking them from the unsuspecting women.

Dean leaned back against the radiator he was handcuffed too, slowly realizing his future self didn’t know the ones he was talking about.  He drew in a steadying breath, his heart giving a few hard beats.  Then he licked his lips and grinned, deciding he would keep talking— taunting himself.

“Even got little bows on the hips…” Dean added.

Future Dean swallowed a whine as he closed his eyes.  He missed wearing panties, running his hands over his hips and ass, palming himself through the smooth fabric.

“The ones I’m wearing right now…”

Future Dean’s eyes snapped open, pinprick pupils expanding quickly with arousal and he breathed deeply.  Dean grinned at his future self, absently trailing his eyes down to his future self’s crotch.  His breath hitched when he noticed the bulge in the denim.  His blood heated up as he immediately moved his gaze back to the other’s face.  Future Dean was now staring at him with predatory eyes, sending anxious shivers down his spine.  Dean shifted uncomfortably under the stare, becoming more conscious of the silk sliding around his skin.

“…Show me,” Future Dean growled.

“K-kinda hard,” Dean breathed a laugh, “When I got one arm cuffed.”

Dean wiggled his arm to emphasize his point.  He was perfectly capable of getting out of the handcuffs, one way or another, and both of them knew that.  But Dean was feeling a little cocky now.  Future Dean gave a muted grunt as he dropped to his Dean and leaned forward, hands going for Dean’s belt.  Dean flinched at rough pull, enough for Future Dean to notice.  He took another breath to calm himself and more patiently slide the belt through its loops.  Dean watched him with a mixture of disbelief and awe; this had to be some kind of dream, to see himself undoing his pants and tugging them down to his knees in one swift jerk.

The black silk panties had slipped a little with his pants, only enough for the dim light to cast a small shadow on one side of the V of his hips.  Future Dean sat back, hands hovering at Dean’s sides and drinking in the sight of the panties now straining to cover a half hard cock.

“Why don’t ya take a picture?  It’ll last longer,” Dean teased.

He could see Future Dean consider it, one hand twitching towards a pocket.  The movement was aborted by a dull reminder that he didn’t have his phone with him at the moment.  Instead, one hand went to the floor to brace himself while the other went to cup Dean’s half hard dick.  Dean moaned quietly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the metal, enjoying the feeling of another’s hand on his dick.  When he felt a warm breath ghost over face, he peaked one eye open and lifted his head, bumping his forehead against Future Dean’s.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat and trembled when he managed to exhale.  As soon as he inhaled, Future Dean crashed his lips against him, dragging him into a rough and breathless kiss.  When he pulled back, Dean followed after him.  He used his one free arm to wrap around Future Dean’s neck and bring him back for another kiss, only to be rewarded with a chaste kiss before Future Dean moved to his jaw.  Dean whined in annoyance, trying to bring Future’s Dean face back up to his own, but only having one arm and being at a slightly awkward angle, the attempt was in vain.

Future Dean’s hand slipped under the silk, fingers wrapping around the fully hardened flesh.  He pressed closer to Dean, but being that Dean’s pants were currently around his knees, he ended up pushing the jeans further up.  Dean bent his legs to let Future Dean closer and stop his pants from sliding, but he only managed to create more of a block.  Future Dean grunted in annoyance, letting go of Dean’s cock and pulling away from him.  Dean whined at the loss of contact, watching Future Dean with curiosity and growing desperation.

Future Dean grabbed his ankles and straightened his legs out again, jerking his jeans lower again.  But rather than coming back to Dean, he kept back and worked to undo his own belt, followed by the fly of his jeans.  He didn’t bother shoving them down much, he’d have to undo his thigh holster for that and that was too much effort at the moment.  He worked his hand through the opening in his boxers to grab his own dick and pull it out, sighing at the feeling of being freed.  He marveled at his younger self, cock straining against the silk and the head poking over the waistband and beginning to leak precome against his belly, and stroked himself a few times.

Dean stared back, distantly wondering if his future self had gotten a bit bigger, and reached for his own cock.  Future Dean scowled at him, letting go of himself to swat his hand away and lord over him for a second.  Dean squirmed beneath him, chancing a pleading look up at him.

“You know this is kinda fucked up,” Future Dean grumbled.

Dean nodded.

“But you don’t care,” Future Dean said, “ _We_ don’t care.”

Dean shook his head.

Future Dean pressed his lips against Dean again, with enough force to push his head hard against the radiator.  His lowered his hips enough for his cock slid along the silk shielding most of Dean’s cock when he circled his hips.  Future Dean hummed in pleasure at the feeling of the panties against his dick.  He kept up making slow and lazy thrusts against Dean, nothing to hurry either of them to the edge just yet.           

Future Dean shifted his weight off one arm.  He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the panties, pulling them back and letting go to snap them.  Dean flinched and whined at the elastic giving him a small sting just under his cockhead.  Future Dean smiled against his lips.

“You love it,” Future Dean rumbled.

He slipped his fingers under the elastic of the leg opening, drawing it back and snapping it again; this time delivering a sting to the space between the tendon of his inner thigh and his sac.

“You wish someone would do this you,” Future Dean continued lowly.

Dean nodded dumbly.

“No one ever would,” Dean replied breathlessly, “Couldn’t find anyone who even— even liked the panties on me.”

“I know,” Future Dean hummed, “But here I am.  You know I like ‘em, you know I know what you want…”

“ _Please_ ,” Dean murmured.

Dean felt the grin against the corner of his mouth, followed by open-mouthed kisses and nips to his jaw.  Future Dean’s fingers slipped under the leg of the panties again, working them to the side a bit and feeling for Dean’s rim.  Dean arched his back when he found it and squirmed at the rough intrusion of the first finger.  Future Dean withdrew and wrapped his hand around Dean’s leaking cock, gathering up as much precome onto his fingers as he could before moving his hand back to Dean’s rim.  It hurt a little less, but still wasn’t the most comfortable.

“What, y’don’t keep any lube around?” Dean breathed.

“You think we got that kinda luxury here?” Future Dean bit back.

Dean grunted as the older man worked his finger deeper inside him, trying to be gentle but quick.  Before adding another finger, he’d swipe his hand over one of their cocks to gather more precome and slick his fingers until he had four of the pumping in and out of Dean.  Dean keened and tried to move to meet every movement, but was failing at it.  Future Dean scissored his fingers a few times before withdrawing again.  Dean let out a short cry and tried to glare up at himself, though it looked like more of a pout.  Future Dean sat back on his knees and grabbed Dean’s hips, lifting them and manhandling him onto his hands and knees— _hand_ and knees; the one cuffed to the radiator was of no help supporting his weight.

Dean breathed a sigh of contentment when he felt Future Dean’s cock rubbing along the silk covered crease of his ass.  Dean dropped down to his elbow, raising his ass a little higher and wiggling as Future Dean.  The older man stalled for a moment before grabbing his hips with a bruising grip and leaning over him, bringing his lips close to his ear.

“Eager little slut,” Future Dean growled.

Dean scoffed, thinking up some kind of comeback while Future Dean rubbed his precome up and down his length.  As soon as Dean had a comeback, it died in his throat as Future Dean pulled his panties aside and pressed his cockhead against Dean’s stretched hole.  Dean moaned and pushed back against him.  Future Dean gripped his hips tightly once again, stilling him and taking control of how fast— or slow— he sank into his younger self.

Dean was breathless by the time Future Dean had buried himself to the hilt in his ass.  He dropped he head, resting his forehead against his forearm and biting down the little cries that threatened to bubble up.  He was rarely ever taken by a man, he could count on one hand how many times that had happened, and they’d never given him this perfectly full feeling.  Not only that, but he was about to get fucked wearing his favorite panties; that’s all he’d wanted for years.

Future Dean felt the slight tremble in his frame and draped himself over Dean’s back, bringing his mouth to his ear again and shushed him.

“S’alright,” Future Dean whispered, “Do whatever you want, you know I’ll love it.”

Dean hesitated, but his future self was right.  He let out a couple short, strangled cries of happiness and pulled from Future Dean’s grip.  He let go, letting Dean slide off his cock to just the tip before thrusting back hard and taking all of him in again.  The air was punched from Future Dean’s lungs, along with that momentary tenderness.

He pulled out again and snapped his hips forward with enough strength to jar Dean’s body forward.  Future Dean gave a few more brutal, erratic thrusts before settling into an even pace.  He tipped his head back, relishing the way the silk slid along the side of his shaft and the tightness of himself.  When he felt Dean move beneath him, he looked down at him.  He spread his legs wider and lowered his torso, submitting more to him; Future Dean snorted and grinned down at him.

“Look at you, so needy,” Future Dean preened, “So desperate to finally get what you want.”

“C-Can you blame m-me?” Dean managed, looking over his shoulder.

“Never,” Future Dean replied sweetly, “You look too good like this.  Shame no one ever gets to see it.”

Dean whimpered and dropped his head again.

“Ah ah ah,” Future Dean chided, “I want you to look at me.”

He removed one hand from Dean’s hips, feeling smug when he saw the light discoloration of skin there, and brought it to Dean’s face.  He cupped the corner of Dean’s jaw and forced him to turn his head and look over his shoulder again.

“Open your eyes for me,” Future Dean ordered.

Dean whined, but did as he was told and stared up in the dark eyes of himself with his own half-lidded.

“That’s better, stay that way.”

Dean nodded numbly as the hand left his face and returned to his hip.  It didn’t take much of an effort to keep his gaze on himself, he was getting to see what so many others saw _and_ be on the receiving end of it.  Dean moaned and clenched around Future Dean’s cock, causing a falter in rhythm and a curse under his breath.  Dean flashed him a coy smile and began doing it on every thrust.

“Tryin’ to keep me in?” Future Dean panted, “That much of a cockslut _for yourself_?”

“Best cock I’ve had,” Dean moaned.

As said before, he could count on one hand how many he’d taken up the ass, but he was telling the truth.  That alone sent sparks through Future Dean, spurring him to pick up the pace.  He snapped his hips forward with growing desperation as he felt the heat began to pool in his lower stomach.  But he wasn’t going to come first.

One hand drifted lower, beneath the taut silk, and curled his fingers around Dean’s weeping, neglected dick.  He started pumping his dick in opposite tandem, moving his hand up the shaft as he pulled out and down as he thrust in, like he was trying to fuck his own fist; which, in a way, he was.  Dean keened at the touched, biting his lip and resisting the urge to drop his head.  As the heat coiled rapidly, it became more of an effort to keep his gaze fixed on himself.

Seeing the struggle, Future Dean dipped forward and swallowed the moan that had started to spill from Dean’s mouth.  His other hand returned to the side of Dean’s face, helping him to hold his head while he continued to kiss him deeply until Dean accidentally bit his lip with a wince as he came.  His cum spill over Future Dean’s hand, staining the edge of his panties and dripping onto the floor.  Dean pulled his head back, gasping for breath and whining as the older man continued to fuck into him.  Future Dean tapped a finger near Dean’s eye, prompting him to open his eyes again; he hadn’t even realized he closed them.

He became transfixed by his own eyes, the world narrowing down to nothing but them and the dick pounding his ass.

“ _Please_ ,” Dean whispered.

“Shh, I’m close,” Future Dean mumbled, “So close.”

Dean’s expression turned pleading and desperate for relief of the overstimulation beginning to take him; Future Dean was still pumping his spent cock.  If he kept it up much longer, he’d be nothing but a sobbing mess on the floor.

“Gonna pump your slutty ass full,” Future Dean grunted, “Full enough to tide you over for a long time.”

Dean gave a broken whimper at the promise, weakly thrusting back against him in an effort to hurry him up to his promise.  Future Dean glared deep into Dean’s eyes, growling and tightening his grip as he thrust as hard as he could up into him.  Dean cried out at the pressure on his cock and the feeling of cum pulsing deep inside him.  Future Dean stilled as he came hard, fulfilling one of his most desired fantasies with himself drew his orgasm out longer than any other one he’d ever had.  He rutted against Dean’s ass as it clenched around him, milking every last drop.

Dean’s body gave up on him and dropped to the floor, dragging Future Dean down after him.  They collapsed into a sweaty, panting heap on the floor.  Neither of them said anything as they worked to regain their breathing and come down from their highs.  Future Dean placed a few kisses to the nape of Dean’s neck before getting up on shaky limbs. 

He winced as he pulled out of Dean and glanced down; not a single drop of come eked out before the panties snapped back into place.  He sat back on his haunches, pushing the black silk aside again and spreading Dean’s ass.  Still nothing spilled out.  Future Dean gave a breathy laugh, pride swelling up inside him.  Dean peaked back at him with tired curiosity.

“Kept my promise,” Future Dean smirked, “Gonna be in you for days.”

He crawled over Dean, ducking down for another kiss to the side of his face.

“Who knows when you’ll leak?” Future Dean mused, “Maybe when you’re driving Baby, or on a hunt, or talking to someone…and you just suddenly stain those panties all over again.”

Dean groaned brokenly at the thought, subconsciously clenching his ass to ensure all the cum would stay inside longer.  Future Dean moved back, getting to his feet now that he felt more steady and tucked himself back into his boxers and pants.

“Wish I could be there when it happens.”

Dean lifted his head at the sound of footsteps and saw Future Dean heading for the door.

“Where you going?” Dean asked.

“I got an errand to run,” Future Dean replied.

“Whoa, you’re just gonna leave me here?” Dean gaped.

Future Dean stared down at him, used and spent on the floor, pants around his knees and shirts hiked up to reveal the stained silk panties.  He swallowed and turned his attention away from him.

“Yes,” Future Dean forced out, “I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head.  The last thing they need to see is a version of the Parent Trap.  So yeah, you stay locked down.”

“Okay.  Alright, fine,” Dean huffed, his face pinching as he moved to sit up, “But you don’t have to cuff me, man.”

“I do if I don’t want my slut wandering off.”

Dean would be damned if that didn’t go straight to his dick and leave him gawking as his Future self wretched the door open and left, slamming it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted deancest and there is quite a lack of that here so i wrote some :>  
> btw you can always send requests to me [on tumblr](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/tagged/requests-and-prompts)


End file.
